


Redamancy

by SonaFedorova



Series: Love In War [1]
Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001), Original Work
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Attempt at Humor, Combat medic, Domestic, F/M, First Book Of A Trilogy, HBO War - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I suck at research, Lewis Nixon is the best friend of everyone, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Pre-War, Prequel, Romance, Time Skips, To Be Edited, Weekly Updates, long period of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonaFedorova/pseuds/SonaFedorova
Summary: │⚠ PRE-WAR ⚠│First book of the Love In War Trilogy.Before Alice joined the paratroopers and learned how to jump out of planes. Before she became the only female medic in the battalion. Before she jumped behind enemy lines in Europe...Everything that happened before her life took an unexpected turn.This is a story of how Alice became the woman she was. When the only thought running through her head was to get accepted to The Columbia University and become a nurse, as she's always wanted.Then December 7, 1941 came to be - and nothing was ever the same.It wasn't easy, but she found support in those she loved dearly.And so, she made the decision that changed her life permanently...But no one was truly prepared for what came next.━━━━━━━━━I. Pre-war - 1936-1942━━━━━━━━━This book is set into the pre-war/pre-training time. The only characters from BoB that will be in this book are: L. Nixon, R. Winters and Col. R. Sink.Other characters will appear in BOOK 2 and 3.(OCxOC)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Love In War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129877
Kudos: 1





	Redamancy

REDAMANCY

Book I. of the Love In War Trilogy

_________________  
Chapter One  
_________________

June of 1936, Ohio 

“Shit!”

Alice knew she was late for dinner. She has been running home in the pouring rain, for the past 15 minutes. Her mother will probably strangle her as soon as she walks through the door. But Alice was enjoying herself far too much. 

Her neighbors were staring at her as they were walking to work. She definitely wasn’t the prodigy other’s were expecting. 

Coming from a family of such a high social status – Alice knew a lot of people. Frankly, in most cases , others knew her and she had no idea who they were . And that’s how rumors spread . 

Some rumors were batshit crazy, like: 

Alice joining a cult, Alice being a mistress of a married man.

Amd Alice´s all time favorite - Alice seeing another woman... (she didn’t see the problem in this one)

And so on and on. 

Unfortunately for Alice, her mother believed everything that became a main topic at least once in her and her friend‘s book club meeting. 

Her father was a whole nother story . He was a Great War veteran and was still in service training soldiers. Alice didn’t see him much, but they tried to spend as much time together as they could . 

She remembers going on hunting trips with him and his friends. Sometimes her brother William tagged along . Or they went camping together to the forest behind their house. 

As time passed – Will moved out and is newly married, her father is working on a base even farther from home and Alice hasn’t been on those hunting trips in years. Not that she hasn’t tried to sneak out and go alone, anyways. 

And she probably would have succeeded back then, if it wasn’t for Celeste. She loved her sister dearly, them being twins and all, but she was a major pain in the ass. 

They were the bestest friends when the two of them were little. But after time they both choose their own paths of life. Alice will support her sister in anything, as long as it makes her happy and doesn’t hurt anyone . We can only guess that the same goes for Celeste as well. 

Being at home with only her mother and sister as company wouldn’t be so bad if Mr. Christopher Feria wasn’t there 24/7 since he and her sister started dating. 

Christopher’s family has a long history of being friends with Alice’s family. Both families have a lot of money. Their mothers go to the same book club. And ever since they were small children, Christopher and his parents would come over for Saturday night dinners 

She would approve of her sister’s choice, if Christopher has at least a small hint of a personality. Or if he treated Celeste as a woman, not as an object. But they seemed to be far too deeply in love to hear her. 

She hoped all would be well in the end. 

Rumor has is, that Christopher’s going to propose to Celeste a few days after their 18th birthday. Their birthday was two days ago and if it’s true – then she can expect seeing Christopher very soon. 

And the cherry on cake of her most amazing year was not seeing her best friend John, yet another year . Boarding school sucks. But his parents told her that he’ll be coming home in a few weeks. 

That’s actually where she was running from . Not that the time spent at the Tozer’s was unpleasant – it was actually the opposite, she just lost track of time . 

She made it to the front porch in another five minutes, a little bit winded up. 

Her father was supposed to be coming home tomorrow, but the car parked in the driveway told her another story. Did she miss counted the days? She thought she wasn’t as stupid as that, was she wrong ? 

„-and then I punched that bear right in the face!“ The voice clearly belonging to Christopher said.

Alice closed the door behind her and made her way into the living room. It seemed like she was the last one to arrive. That was of course expected.

„Of course, dear.“ Her mother exclaimed. „What a brave young man you are!“ She patted his hand in encouragement.

Christopher seemed to like the attention he was receiving. But to no surprise, he and his mother were the only ones relatively interested in what was being said.

Celeste was resting her head against her clenched fist, looking bored as ever. William was looking at Chris with a mischievous glint in his eyes - that's a sign of a disaster. Mary was leaning against Will´s side, with his arm draped around her shoulders.

And then there was her father, sitting in his armchair with a thoughtful look on his face. He was not paying attention to anyone around him, that is, if the faraway look in his eyes was any indication.

„Chris,” Will started, “didn’t that bear punch you in the face as well?” He asked in concern. “You certainly look like it.“ 

A slap to the back of his head followed right after that. Mary did not look amused at all. It was as if she was saying ´shut up and behave´, with her eyes.

Christopher chuckled, but the man looked to be lost. „Wait, what?“ 

„Alice!“ Celeste said, finally noticing her in the doorway.

Alice cleared her throat as all the attention of the room switched to her.

„Good afternoon.“ She said quietly. „Mother. Father.“ Alice gave a slight nod in greeting to the others in the room. 

„And where have you been?“ Her mother put her hand on her hip, as if Alice was a small child and did something wrong.

„Yeah, you’ve missed this amazing story of how Chris punched a whole pack of bears in the end and-„ 

Another slap over his head interrupted Will mid sentence, but the playfulness never left his face.

„And I battled the last one with my bare hands!“ 

No one seemed to believe him, but they didn't want to crush his ego. Who knows how he might respond? He could start crying. And Celeste definitely didn't need to witness that - her migraine getting worse with each passing second.

„Right...“ Alice tried really hard to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

Alice’s mother crossed her heart with her hand , looking almost at tears from Christopher’s story. She seemed to be the only one listening and believing every word. Even Celeste looked as if the window was the best breakaway. 

„I am terribly sorry that I am late.“ She said as she sat down next to Celeste. „I was at the Tozer’s since the morning helping out with some things.“ 

„And you couldn’t have helped around your own house?“ 

Alice took a deep breath to calm herself. „Mother, with all due respect, they asked for help a month ago and I promised them that I would help. You didn’t have any arguments why I shouldn't have helped.“ 

Then she quickly added: „And besides, Christopher is such a strong young man!“ Will and Celeste rolled their eyes, hearing the obvious sarcasm in her voice. „He could have helped you with the work. And Celeste did a great job at cooking dinner all by herself.”

She sent an apologetic look towards Celeste, but she just smiled back. 

Her mother’s mouth turned into a slight frown. She sent a last piercing glare at Alice, and turned her whole attention to Celeste. 

She took both of her hands together. „Celeste, sweetheart, don’t you have any news for us, now that all of us are here?“ The smile on her face was getting more radiant with each word she spoke.

Celeste quickly looked up from her hands, looking like a deer in headlights. She quickly tried to get a look of complete calmness and confidence on her face. But Alice knew her better than that…

She could see the anxiousness and slight fear in her eyes. 

Alice’s eyes narrowed at that. She searched her twin’s face and appearance for any clues pointing towards her unusual mood. 

She looked at her hands, her gaze stopping at a particular detail. It looks like she found her answer. And Celeste just confirmed her theory. 

„Christopher and I are engaged. He asked me yesterday when we went out for dinner together.“ She added the last part with a small smile, but it was not quite reaching her eyes. 

At that moment - a variety of moods crossed her family´s expressions.

Alice was a mess: confusion, shock, disbelief, sadness…

But most importantly – she could feel her heart warming at the thought of her sister getting married and living a happy life. She pushed all those negative emotions aside. Right now, she was supposed to show love and support to her sister. 

She could be sad about Celeste leaving, later. 

„Oh honey, that’s wonderful!“ Their mother clapped her hands in excitement.

Her parents went to give Christopher and Celeste a hug and congratulate them both. 

Next followed Will and Mary. Wil gave Celeste a hug and kissed her forehead, ruffling her hair with a laugh. Once he turned to Chris, his face was murderous and blank of any happy emotion. He shook his hand and from what Alice could see – he gave him a 'You hurt her, you’re dead‘ speech. 

Mary was smiling from ear to ear and talking miles an hour about all the wedding plans they’re going to make with Celeste. 

The younger girl just nodded along to what Mary said. She sent a sideways look at Alice, her eyes pleading for help. 

Alice couldn’t help but snort at that. She came straight to the rescue, giving her sister a big bear hug. It felt nice, warm and homely. The girls refused to let each other go, but both of them feared that if it lasted a second longer, both of them would burst into tears. They pulled apart , skillfully hiding their teary eyes. 

„I am very happy for you. And I’m also so fucking-” She was rudely interrupted.

„LANGUAGE!“ 

„-proud of you. You deserve the best.“ Alice could hear her voice cracking at the end.

Celeste couldn’t keep it together any longer and started publicly crying her eyes out, throwing her arms around Alice’s neck yet again. 

„Thank you.“ She whispered quietly.

Alice just nodded her head against the shorter girls hair and patted her back in comfort. 

They didn’t use to show their bond much, nowadays. But it was definitely a heartwarming experience to witness. The looks on their family’s faces said it all. Their parents were looking approvingly at the both of them for behaving as if they never grew apart. Their brother was smirking, probably considering using the story of how both of them cried, as a new blackmailing material when they’ll be among their friends. 

„Aww, look! Ali-boo and Cissy sharing a hug! Isn’t that just the cutest little thing!“ Will said in a baby voice, cooing at them.

„Shut up!“ Both of them said in unison. 

Their father decided it was time to step into his children´s small bickering. „Now, children. Let’s all calm down.“ Once they've all calmed down, he continued: „This day couldn’t have gone any better!“ 

„You’re correct, my love. This day deserves a big celebration!“ 

Their mother went straight to the direction of the kitchen. She looked like she was on cloud 9 at the moment. She even gave their father a kiss on the cheek as she passed by him.

Will raised his hand slightly. “Wait... we'll have dinner together?” His voice got an octave higher. “All of us?” He tried to make his point by vividly gesturing to everyone in the room.

“And what else would you like to do right now?” Their father said in a low voice, daring him to object about the joint dinner.

Will visibly gulped. “Nothing, sir.”

“Jump out the window…”, was Celeste´s quiet response.

Alice sent her sister a questioning look. But to be fair, she felt the same way.

Their mother came back with wine glasses. “Isn't this wonderful? All of our children have grown up!” She said with a smile on her face. “Well, Alice is a little bit behind, but we will find her someone.”

The last part was quietly muttered, but everyone seemed to hear her clearly anyway.

“I don't need a relationship, mother.” Alice said with a small frown. “In September I'll be going to New York. There won't be any time left for boys”

“And why would you go to New York?” Asked Christian with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“To study.”

Her mother seemed to catch up with the conversation. “Ah, yes. The university you´ve mentioned.”

She looked Alice straight in the eyes and then continued:

“But, wouldn't it be better for you to stay home, find someone and start a family, rather than becoming some full time nurse?”

She could see the mockery behind her mother´s words, Thankfully, her father came to her rescue this time.

“Sarah, love, let Alice make her own decisions.” Then he turned his gaze on Alice herself. “There's nothing wrong with helping others in the medical field. And if she's smart enough and gets accepted, then why should we stand in her way?”

Alice could feel a genuine smile forming on her face. “Thank you, father.”

“But there´s no boy around, is there?” He gave her a questioning look, his eyes searching her face for any hint of a lie.

“Why would anyone want to be her boyfriend?”

Celeste sent an apologetic look towards her sister, but Alice dismissed it with a shake of her head. Celeste couldn't defend her boyfriend, now turned fiancee, forever.

Will took this opportunity to jump back into the conversation. „Oh, she doesn’t have a boyfriend. I´ve never seen her with a boy.“ 

„Perhaps it’s a form of a strategy?“ Mary suggested.

“What? To hide that she has a boyfriend?” He furrowed his eyebrows at his wife. 

“Yes.”

„It better not.“ Was the mutual answer of her brother and father.

„It is not.“ Alice tried to dismiss the subject, but no one seemed to hear her. 

„And what about that boy - John?“ Asked her mother.

„Johnny?“ Will thought it over in his head for a while. „They are like - best friends since diapers. He doesn’t want her“ The confidence in his voice was astonishing. 

Celeste could have sworn that she has seen Alice choke on her wine.

„No boys ‚till she’s thirty!“ Will objected yet again.

„I am eighteen and I don’t need anyone choosing my life for me, dumbass.“ 

„Alice!“ Her mother raised her voice, sending her a warning look.

„Ouch.“ Will pretended to be hurt.Then he actually started laughing. 

But his words hurt Alice a little bit. She looked up to her brother her whole life and now he kept putting her down in front of her family and Christian. 

„Let’s start a new conversation.“ Celeste wisely suggested.

„Yes, agreed.“ 

“Actually, since we´re on the topic of family….” Mary started.

Will took Mar´s free hand in his own. „We are considering starting a family soon.“ 

„Hopefully it will all work out.“ Said Mary with a smile.

“That's wonderful!”

“Good luck.” Said Christian as he tried to shake Will´s hand.

He sent the younger man a questioning look, but accepted the handshake. “Thanks.”

“Celeste, would you help me with the plates? The rest of you go sit down.”

“Yes, mother.” Was the immediate response. Celeste looked way too happy to get away from her fiance.

All of them went to the dining room together. Alice kept closer to her father, asking him how he's been doing and what's new at work. The small talk was pleasant, but was interrupted when Christopher pushed past her and abruptly sat on a chair to her father´s left. The seat on his right hand was reserved for her mother.

She narrowed her eyes at him, but knew it would do no good for everyone if she started arguing with him. It was only a goddamn chair. 

And that's how she ended up sitting next to Celeste and across from Mary. Her father's place has alway been at the head of the table. Even if he wasn't at home, they left it vacant.

Everyone was seemingly in a good mood, talking with each other, sharing a few laughs. Alice was even shocked when her mother brought out the best wine bottle their house had to offer. 

Afterall - it was a happy occasion.

Her father made a toast to a better future with the union of Celeste and Chris, for Mary and Will to have a prosperous family and at the end he even wished good luck with school to Alice. He was a man of few words, but his leadership abilities made his speech sound very touching.

After their meal they´ve stayed at the table to talk some more. The only problem was that the majority of them had a few too many glasses of wine and were giving Alice a headache with the thoughts of weddings and babies.

Her mother and Mary seemed to be the most involved in that conversation.

As the minutes passed, Alice kept feeling worse and worse. She was tired, her head hurt from all the loud sounds around her.

“I am feeling a little bit tired.” She said politely. “It's been nice seeing all of you again. Goodnight.“ 

With a last hug to everyone, Alice went up the stairs to her room. 

It was a very long day. She loved her family, but their constant comments and bickering was kind of draining. Especially after a few glasses of wine. 

She could feel herself visibly relaxing as soon as she crossed the porch to her room. The light blue covers on her bed were calling her to sleep. Alice couldn´t stop the smile as she passed by her desk, photos from her childhood hanging above it.

On one of those photos was Alice, dressed in a sundress with a white bow in her blonde hair. Besides her stood a taller boy with a cheeky smirk on his face. She was clearly laughing in the photo - probably at something that the boy had said.

John...

Years later, he was a boy no more. He was a man. (Or so he claims)

And Alice would be lying if she said that she wasn't over the moon from the news of him coming home. Only a few hours and she would see him again.

And then, a few days later, her letter from Columbia University would arrive. If she was accepted, she could start to make her own future.

Her only hope for the future was that it would all change for the better. 

________________

DREAM   
————————

She was leaning against a wooden railing, facing some absolutely beautiful mountains. She had no idea where she was. 

Actually, Alice could tell one thing: she definitely wasn’t in America. They didn’t have mountains as big as those in front of her. 

But she accepted it all without a thought. She was dreaming, it was her imagination. 

The longer she stood there, the more she started to feel at peace . As if nothing bad would happen to her there. She was safe and she was happy. 

Something kept nagging her at the back of her mind. 

‘Turn around.‘ 

And so she did. 

Her breath caught in her throat as soon as she turned her back at the mountains, 

The person in front of her was handsome as ever. Glowing with a smile full of happiness. 

And Alice couldn’t help but smile as well .

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! How are you all doing? This chapter is kind of trash, but we have to start somewhere... People always say that the first book is trash.  
> AnYwAyS...- I hope you liked it!  
> Have a wonderful day.
> 
> Peace and love ❤️ :)


End file.
